mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Enlil
thumbEnlil (nlin), (EN = Señor + LÍL = Viento, "Señor (de la) Tormenta")Halloran, John A.; "Sumerian Lexicon: Version 3.0"; December 10th, 2006 at http://sumerian.org/sumerlex.htm es el dios del aliento, viento, las alturas, y distanciaClay Tablets from Sumer, Babylon and Assyria, Earth-history.com. Neo-Sumerian inscriptions clay, Babylonia, 1900–1700 BC, image with translations on display.. Era el nombre de una deidad principal escrita y enumerada en las tablillas de arcilla y piedra de la religión sumeria, luego acadia (asiria y babilonia), hitita, cananita y otras culturas mesopotámicasArtículo sobre el dios Enlil. Quizás su nombre se pronuncie como "Ellil" en la literatura acadia tardía, hitita y cananita. En el acadio tardío, Enlil es el hijo de Anshar y Kishar. Origen El mito de Enlil y Ninlil discute que cuando Enlil era un dios joven, fue expulsado de Ekur en Nippur, hogar de los dioses, a Kur, el inframundo, por seducir a una diosa llamada Ninlil. Ninlil lo siguió al inframundo donde daría a luz a su primer hijo, el dios Luna Sin (Nanna/Suen en sumerio). Tras ser padre de otros tres dioses en el inframundo (sustitutos de Sin, se le permitió a Enlil volver a el Ekur. Jacobsen, Thorkild (Apr 1946). "Sumerian Mythology: A Review Article". Journal of Near Eastern Studies 5 (2): 128–152. doi:10.1086/370777. JSTOR 542374. Enlil era conocido por ser el inventor del azadón y ayudaba a crecer las plantas. Función cosmológica Enlil, junto con Anu/An, Enki y Ninhursag fueron los dioses de los sumerios.Kramer, Samuel Noah, "The Sumerian Deluge Myth: Reviewed and Revised", Anatolian Studies, Vol. 33, (1983), pp. 115-121. Con su esposa Ninlil o Sud, Enlil era padre del dios Luna Nanna/Suen (Sin en acadio) y de Ninurta (También llamada Ningirsu). Enlil es el padre de Nisaba, diosa del grano, de Pabilsag, quien a veces se equipara con Ninurta, y a veces de Enbilulu. Con Ereshkigal, Enlil era padre de Namtar. En un mito, Enlil aconseja a su hijo, el dios Ninurta, una estrategia para matar al demonio Asag. Este consejo se retransmite a Ninurta a través de Sharur, su maza encantada parlante, que había sido enviada por Ninurta al reino de los dioses para buscar consejo directo de Enlil. Historias culturales Enlil está asociada con la antigua ciudad de Nippur, referida a veces como la ciudad de culto de Enlil.William W. Hallo, "Review: Enki and the Theology of Eridu", Journal of the American Oriental Society, 116:2 (Apr.–Jun. 1996), p. 231–234 Su templo se llamó Ekur, "Casa de la montaña".Reallexikon der Assyriologie II, p. 385. Tal era la santidad adquirida por este edificio, que los gobernantes babilonios y asirios, hasta los últimos días, competían entre sí para embellecer y restaurar el asiento de Enlil. Finalmente, el nombre Ekur se convirtió en el nombre genérico para los templos. Agrupados alrededor del santuario principal, surgieron templos y capillas a los dioses y diosas que formaban su corte, por lo que Ekur se convirtió en el nombre de un precinto sagrado completo en la ciudad de Nippur. El nombre "casa montaña" sugiere la estructura alzada y quizás originalmente se trataba de un zigurat en Nippur, construido en imitación a una montaña, con el santuario sagrado del dios en la cúspide. Enlil también era conocido como el dios del clima. Según los sumerios, Enlil pidió la creación de una raza esclava, pero entonces se cansó de su ruido e intentó matarlos enviando una inundación. Un mortal conocido como Utnapishtim sobrevivió a través de la ayuda de otro dios, Ea, y Enlil lo hizo inmortal cuando desapareció su ira. Como Enlil era el único dios que podía alcanzar An, el dios del cielo, obteniendo influencia sobre los otros dioses a quienes se le asignaban tareas por sus agentes y viajarían a Nippur para obtener su poder. Por lo tanto, se le ve como un modelo para la monarquía.Kingship in the Mediterranean world, p. 5162a Grottanelli and Mander, Encyclopaedia of Religion, second edition 2005. Thomson Gale. Enlil fue asimilado como el polo norte de la eclíptica.Jeremias, Alfred 1913. Handbuch der altorientalischen Geisteskultur. Leipzig. p. 74. Su número sagrado era el 50.Reallexikon der Assyriologie III. Götterzahlen. p. 500. En un periodo muy temprano, anterior al 3000 a.C., Nippur se convirtió en el centro de un distrito político de extensión considerable. Las inscripciones encontradas en Nippur, donde se hicieron extensas excavaciones durante 1888-1900 por John P. Peters y John Henry Haynes, bajo el auspicio de la Universidad de Pennsylvania, muestra que Enlil era el líder de un extenso panteón. Entre sus títulos están el "rey de tierras", rey de cielo y tierra" y "padre de los dioses". Referencias Categoría:Dioses Mesopotámicos Categoría:Dioses de los vientos